A Turn of Events
by RosesandPoppies
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero's plan to escape Oz doesn't go according to plan. Contains spoilers for the end of the show. Musicalverse. Fiyeraba pairing. Later Gloq
1. It Couldn't be, Could It?

Well, here's my first fanfiction in a long time. I promise to complete this one. This is inspired by a wonderful fanart from deviantart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters associated with Wicked. All rights to Wicked belong to their owners. This fanfiction was made out of my love and appreciation for the show.

* * *

Glinda waited until the crowd had left and it was safe for her to come out of hiding. Slowly, she crept out from under the blankets she had quickly thrown on top of her to hide herself from the mob. Chistery pulled back the curtain Elphaba had concealed the scene with. Glinda gasped at the sight that was now revealed and tears welled up in her sparkling blue eyes. Chistery's heart broke when he saw the light leave Glinda's eyes as she looked upon the remains of her friend.

The good witch knelt down and picked up the hat, clutching it to her heart as if she squeezed it hard enough her friend would return. She cried harder, knowing that nothing she could do could bring her friend back. Her sobs grew harder, and she struggled to catch her breath.

Chistery noticed a glimmer on the ground and recognized the green elixir bottle his mistress had previously kept tucked in her pocket, along with the pink hair flower Glinda had given her so long ago at Shiz. The flower laid close by, the only symbol of happiness left in the room. The winged Monkey took the items in his hands and offered them to the girl in the glittery ballgown. Glinda laid the hat down and took the bottle and flower from him. She couldn't believe her friend had kept the flower after all these years. She remembered the night she had given it to Elphaba, it was the same night she told the truth about the bottle and what it meant to her. That night was also the night they became friends.

While she stared at the bottle, something clicked together in her mind. She had seen another of the same kind only once before, and not long ago at that. She decided to speak with the Wizard at once, for it was he who had offered her a drink from the like bottle, and who had sent the farm girl to kill Glinda's precious, innocent friend.

She handed the flower and hat to Chistery, and picked up the Grimmerie and the elixir bottle. Slowly she began to stand up once more. She lifted her head, turned, and began walking out of the room in silence. Then she stopped.

She had seen something; something on the floor where the hat and bottle had lain. She whirled around and studied the floor she had just cried on. She spotted something slightly raised from the rest of the floor. It looked like-. No. No, it couldn't be. She shook her head and turned and once again began walking out of the room, but curiosity stopped her. '_But it might be_', she thought to herself. She ran back to the protrusion on the floor and found a small knob sticking up from it: a door knob. More specifically, a _trap door_ knob.

With one shaking hand she gripped the wet, rusted knob and pulled. It lifted easily after a harder tug and she opened it the whole way with anticipation and without hesitation. She left the door drop open when her mind registered the sight beneath her, and she let out a cry of disbelief.

"Elphaba?!"

* * *

So here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise to update it soon. Please review!


	2. The Truth

Note: Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! I'll definitely try to keep updating this story! Now…on with Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or the characters. All rights belong to their proper owners.

* * *

Glinda stared down in shock at the figure beneath her. It couldn't be. It couldn't be true. Glinda had seen the person melt less than 30 minutes ago. There was no possible way she could be alive.

The figure stared right back at her, horror encircling her green face. For a split second there was a gleam of happiness in the green woman's eyes. But the happiness disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared and was once again replaced by fear.  
"Glinda, I-," Elphaba started. It took Glinda a moment to find her voice.

"No. No you can't be! I saw you…I saw everything. You…you…you're supposed to be…"

"I know, I know," Elphaba slowly climbed out of the secret passageway and sat next to the blonde. "I'm sorry." Elphaba saw the tears well up in her friend's eyes and hugged her. Glinda slowly shook her head and pushed Elphaba away.

"No…no…you…I…"

"It wasn't real. It was an illusion. We had to make the people of Oz believe I was dead."

"But why?" Glinda said softly.

"Because it was the only way we could live in peace."

"_We?_" Glinda turned to look at Elphaba.

"Yes. We."

Elphaba slowly took Glinda's hand comfortingly. A small rustling sounded from another doorway.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The rustling grew nearer. Elphaba tensed and the two witches looked at the doorway. Elphaba gasped at the figure who appeared, then smiled suddenly. Glinda, on the other hand, stared in confusion. For this figure was none other than the Scarecrow; the very same one who had aided in the melting of Elphaba.

The Scarecrow's eyes met Elphaba's and he smiled. However his smile quickly faded at the sight of Glinda.

"How…" he started.

"What?" Glinda quickly replied.

"Um, Glinda," Elphaba turned back to her friend. "This…this is-."

"I know who he is! He's the Scarecrow who tried to kill you! What's he doing here?! And why did he smile at you?!"

"Glinda, he's not a Scarecrow. I mean, he is. But that's not _who_ he is."

"Then who is-," Glinda began.

"It's me. Fiyero," the Scarecrow revealed as he took a step towards them. Glinda's eyes widened and Elphaba had to grip the blonde's shoulders to keep her from falling. Glinda didn't know what to say. It had been her ex-fiancé all along, and now here he was, with Elphaba. She wasn't sure what to think. Should she be mad at her friends for lying to her? Should she be happy that they were alive? Should she banish them from Oz for their actions?

"Glinda we're so sorry," Elphaba comforted. "If you're mad to have every right to be."

"It was the only way we could be safe Lin," Fiyero added, calling Glinda by the nickname he had given her while they were together at the palace. Elphaba was surprised at the name, but it only brought tears to Glinda's eyes.

Elphaba hugged her friend who sat staring blankly at the floor. Fiyero wasn't sure what to do. He felt terrible for the way he had treated Glinda when Elphaba returned for the first time; suddenly running off without a word then turning on her to protect his new love. Slowly, he approached the two and wrapped his straw arms around both. Glinda suddenly turned and hugged her friends, realizing this was the first time they had been together as friends without pretending to be someone else. There hadn't been a moment like this since Elphaba had left Shiz.

They were broken apart at the entrance of another presence.

"Miss Glinda?" The voice belonged to Chistery.

Glinda stood and smiled slightly. "Yes?"

Chistery held out the green elixir bottle, reminding Glinda about the Wizard.

"Oh right! Of course! Thank you!" Glinda praised, taking the bottle from the Monkey. Chistery smiled with pride.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked as she stood, helping Fiyero to his feet as well.

"It's the Wizard. There's something I have to do."

* * *

There's chapter two for ya'll! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!

Next update soon!

RosesandPoppies


	3. Something Good

Me: So, I'm not quite sure where this story's headed, but here goes….

Elphaba: Oh no…..

Glinda was about to leave the room when she noticed the silence behind her. She stopped.

"Aren't you coming?"

"What?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"Aren't you coming with me? You can't stay here…"

"Glinda, we can't. If someone sees us-," Elphaba began.

"No one will see you. Trust me."

Fiyero and Elphaba glanced at each other, as if mentally discussing the subject. Then Elphaba nodded. "Ok. We'll go."

Glinda smiled brightly, probably the first time she had smiled since the melting, and quickened her pace as she left the room, Elphaba and Fiyero following nervously.

The three arrived at a hidden balcony at the Emerald Palace and they secretly crept into one of the bedrooms.

"This is my room. You can wait here. No one can come in what so ever without my permission. You'll be safe here," Glinda said seriously before turning to leave. Her friends could see the nervousness and bravery in their friend's eyes, and wondered what the task that their friend was so scared to do could possibly be.

"Thank you." Elphaba had no more gotten the words out when the door closed behind the blonde. She looked at Fiyero. "Whatever she's going to do…it's really bothering her."

The scarecrow nodded. "I know. I've never seen her this nervous, even whenever she had to speak about you to the Ozians. It must be something very important."

The green-skinned woman thought for a moment. "It has to have something to do with the elixir bottle…."

Fiyero's eyes widened. "The Wizard," he stated.

"What?" Elphaba replied.

"You'll find out….we need to follow her." He started for the door.

"Fiyero are you insane!" She grabbed his wrist. "We can't leave. There are guards around every turn."

"You have magic. I think we'll survive."

And with that, Fiyero left the room, Elphaba following in annoyance, yet eager to hear what was to take place. She followed the scarecrow to the doorway to the throne room, where they could hear the voices of the Wizard and Madame Morrible. Fiyero motioned for Elphaba to be quiet, and stood motionless behind the doorway. They listened. Elphaba's eyes grew wider as she heard them discussing the elixir. She was about to cry out in shock. She would've alarmed the entire palace if Fiyero hadn't covered her mouth. Elphaba was deaf to the conversation until Glinda's voice rose in authority. They listened as she banished the Wizard and arrested Morrible. After the shouts from Morrible subsided, the throne room was silent. The couple peeked around the doorway and watched in secret.

Glinda stood quietly, twirling her wand in her hand. She glanced around the now empty room, unsure of what to do next. She knew she had to say something to the Ozians, but she didn't know what to say. She'd have to tell them Elphaba was dead, and she'd have to tell them soon. Her eyes landed on the balcony at the side of the throne room. She could hear the concerned voices of the crowd of Ozians and decided that she should tell them now and spare them a long wait. She slowly stepped to the balcony.

A hush fell over the worried Ozians when they saw Glinda appear. The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat as she declared the death of the Wicked Witch of the West, and by the time she re-entered the throne room tears had started to stream down her cheeks.

Elphaba rushed out from her hiding place and hugged her friend. "Thank you," she whispered. Glinda didn't respond.

Fiyero entered the room as well, closing the door behind him, his thoughts matching Glinda's. Elphaba noticed their expressions.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you're supposed to be dead. There are celebrations all over Oz. Glinda will have to hold one as well," Fiyero explained. Glinda pulled away from her friend.

"I can't celebrate you being dead. I mean, I know you're not really dead, but I just can't."

Fiyero placed a hand on Glinda's shoulder. "Then don't think of it as Elphaba's death. Think of it as the Wicked Witch's death. We know Elphaba and the Wicked Witch were two very different people, so the death of the Wicked Witch should be something to celebrate. After all, it was just a title. And a wicked one at that."

Glinda looked up at Fiyero with realization. "Alright then. It will be tonight."

The emerald girl and the scarecrow smiled.

"But first I have to go make some more announcements. The people of the Emerald City have been assured of the Wicked Witch's death, now the rest of the Ozians need to know as well. Excuse me." With that Glinda exited and no doubt flew off by bubble, leaving her friends by themselves.  
"I sort of wish we could go to the celebration too…" Elphaba said sadly. Fiyero nodded.

"We could at least dress up a little. And we can still watch…"  
"That's not the same."  
"I know." Fiyero thought for a minute then an idea sprung to mind. It would be a surprise.

A knock sounded on the throne room door. A hard knock. An empty knock. A _metallic_ knock.

Elphaba immediately ran behind Fiyero, and Fiyero stared at the door.  
"Excuse me?! I need to ask a favor?! Miss Galinda?!" a voice called from behind the closed door.

Fiyero was ready to run to an escape but Elphaba stopped him. He looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Boq," she mouthed. Fiyero widened his eyes and looked at the door as the tin knock was heard again. When he looked back at where Elphaba had been, she was gone. Who stood in her place was a girl who looked like a taller, ginger girl.  
"What?" He whispered.

"Transformation spell. I had to do something. Go hide behind the Oz head," Elphaba whispered. Fiyero hid. "Miss Upland is out right now. Come in!" she called cheerfully.

The door slowly opened and Boq appeared in the doorway. "I need to speak with Miss Glinda."  
"She's busy. But if you need anything I should be able to help."

"No. I need a spell. You won't be able to help." He turned to leave.

"Who says?" Elphaba made the Grimmerie appear in her hands. Boq stared at the book in amazement, and then slowly nodded.

"Ok…could- could you turn me back?"

"Excuse me?"  
"Human. Could you make me human again? Heart, brain and all?"

Elphaba looked at the book, and then nodded. "I don't see why not. Come closer."  
Boq approached Elphaba and stood a few feet away. It didn't take long for Elphaba to find a spell.  
"This should work. It might hurt a little."

"If it'll make me human again, I'm willing to try it."

Elphaba nodded and began to chant. Soon there Boq lay on the floor, unconscious. Breathing. His face scrunched up in pain, but none the less his head was once again covered in dark hair, and his face showed the emotion he had felt during the transformation. He could feel at last. He now had a beating heart once more. Elphaba smiled to herself. She had done something good.

Elphaba and Fiyero moved him to one of the guest rooms. Elphaba smiled at the first words Boq spoke upon awakening. At the realization of being human once more, he said in a weak voice, "Finally, now I can impress Miss Glinda."

So here you go! Finally a longer chapter! Please keep reviewing and thank you so much for all the feedback! Question to answer in your review: What do you think will happen next?


End file.
